Nightmare Fuel 2: The Return
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Alicia Not Enough Suffering Sequel Nightmare Fuel 2: The Return 89 Comments Alicia Ghast Alicia Ghast @aliciaghast 3 years ago *Alicia was in the kitchen, cooking, and she dared to let her thoughts wander. She thought about her home. Her family. Her friends. Hela. Elise. Pain. Crying. Creatures. She stopped working and leaned against the counter, her breathing speeding up as voices filled her head. Threats and nonsense. She shut her eyes tight and sunk to the ground, starting to cry. She hugged her knees and buried her face between them. She begged for them to stop or someone to help her, but it was too soft for anyone to hear.* (Arty can't help this time) Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Red • 3 years ago (@aliciaghast may i join?) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Red • 3 years ago (Of course!) •Share › Avatar David Hawkingson Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago (Hiya. Am I at the right one?) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast David Hawkingson • 3 years ago (You are so smart XD you were supposed to make it the name of your character! Not your name! XDD) •Share › Avatar David Hawkingson Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago (idk who to rp as tho) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast David Hawkingson • 3 years ago (David???) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast David Hawkingson • 3 years ago (Also- just by the way- with the one-name thing you look like a sexbot XD They always have one, common name as their username.) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago (Do we have a new friend joining the games? How delightful!) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (She's confused though.) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago (Well integrating into a new group can be quite confusing. Especially with this site! :P Best of luck to them! ) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Yeah XD) 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast David Hawkingson • 3 years ago (Yeah, go to the banner sat the top, click on it. You're on the right group.) •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *She heard someone come in and start opening cupboards, only to close them again. It sounded like they were looking for something, and hadn't seen her yet.* 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *she whimpered, barely hearing over the voices in her head. She whimpered helplessly, shaking her head desperately* 1 •Share › Avatar Red Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago *luna comes out of the shadows* "are u okay??" 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Red • 3 years ago Who's there? *Catt asked as she rounded the kitchen's island.* I'm fine, I was just hungry- oh it's you again. Hello Luna. *She smiled at the shadowy girl, but her expression shifted to one of concern when she noticed Alicia curled up on the floor.* •Share › Avatar Red Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "umm i forgot your name. what is it? also do u know her?" *she says while nodding at alicia.* 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Red • 3 years ago Catt, and yeah. Her name's Alicia, I think? *She reached up to scratch her head, but stopped herself. Instead she opted to scratch her neck. She had to keep reminding herself to not scratch at the bandages.* Sorry, my memory has been hazy since the operation. •Share › Avatar Red Catt Hatter • 3 years ago mmm.. ok i think i can help. *she says, bending down. the next thing you know she is sitting in front of u saying.* will you open up. ill help u. (=>) •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Red • 3 years ago Um, open up what? *Catt asked suddenly nervous. She had come to trust Dr. Hen and his associate, Dr. Alano, but she wasn't so sure about this new girl. Did Luna know anything about brain surgery? She really wished she hadn't left her Hatt back on the bedside table.* 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Oops, okay, I'm here now.) *Alicia started to notice hearing the same voices. They were never the same... they were always different... someone must be there... she forced herself to look up, seeing two women, but also seeing monsters. She yelped and buried her face in her knees again, sobbing* 1 •Share › Avatar Red Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago • edited "come on i've had the same thing. will u let me in. they won't hurt u." *luna is shocked about what she is talking about. then she looks around imagining what alicia sees. then she yelps too when she hears the voices. you hear her talking in another language very quickly you think to alicia or herself. little do both of u know she is speaking in elfish to the monsters.* 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Red • 3 years ago *Now Catt was confused as well as worried. Both of them had yelped at nothing, or at least at nothing that she could see. She just wanted her friend to be okay. She knelt down next to Alicia Ghast and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder.* Hey, what's wrong? Is there anything we can do to help? •Share › Avatar Red Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited "please let me in. will you open up?" 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Red • 3 years ago (Um... I'm sorry, that's... not how it works... they aren't real, you can't... talk to them...) •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ( Weeeeeelllll if you wanted to be super technical, some Gems have abilities that allow them to see into people's minds. Steven is a really good example of this. Although Luna is not a Gem, so this is in no way relevant to the story at hand :] ) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited (But, that wasn't what I meant. I meant, even if you could see in her mind, you can't speak to those creatures. Not meaning to sound rude? If... I did?) •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ( Well, providing that Alicia's hallucinations behave like dreams, you actually COULD speak to them. ( Steven totally did this with Kiki. ) Whether they'd choose to ignore you or harm you would be a different matter. Of course, metaphysically, that would be potentially fatal so it wouldn't be without consequence. BUT! my point is that I'm just being annoying because Luna is totally none of the above. and you're totally fine! ) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (Oh, yeah! I forgot about that episode! Yeah, that makes sense. Although, if that did happen, and someone tried to talk to them, they definitely wouldn't care at all and would still go after Ally. Another problem with Red's response to this- sort of controlling something she doesn't know anything about. If this was a thing that happened often and that worked, I wouldn't mind, but... that's not how it works. :/) 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago • edited ( Really? I'd have thought they'd make the most out of their opportunity for carnage and go after the poor Steven Dreamwalker trying to help. That way, they could taunt Alicia for eternity about the fact that someone died trying to save her and blame her for luring them.. That's how I'd play them anyway > w > And I totally get that! you remember that conversation you had with one of us about Godmodding? ) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (They wouldn't really kill her, though. It'd look like it, but then she'd be there. Alicia is pretty calm about what the creatures did after they're gone, so anything they do won't affect her that much in the long run because she knows it's not real after it happens. Yes, I do! I feel bad about trying to ask people not to though, so a lot of the time I ignore them or go along with it is worse. Don't do that.) •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ( No I wasn't talking about her. ( Hear me out, this could make a really great plot twist if Alicia ever has a long term bond with a metaphysically proficient person ) Like, imagine this: Her BFF- a Dreamwalker- sees her suffering and tries to help her after a long time period of facadeville ( cue montage of fluffy ship material ). They enter her mind and the demons kill their soul. They go brain dead instantly and Alicia is plagued by that. The creatures won't let her forget. You know, funny you should mention that! I was chatting with some folks about that last night. Jasper just about did some neck breaking so we decided to speak as narrators and play "Good cop Bad cop" instead. ) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (Ahahah, you see, part of the problem might be- I have no idea what "metaphysical" means? But! She does have a best friend that I couldn't care less if she died. Hooray for communication!) •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ( Oh! have you been paying attention to "The End of an Era"? Do you need a Bad cop? ) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (No, I was too busy trying to deal with not having notifications! Why? Probably. Usually Spec is my bad cop, but her account isn't working?) •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ( They explained it REALLY well. Basically the metaphysical is stuff that has to deal with the soul. Your aura is considered metaphysical. Tell me who I need to beat up > :( and that I'm sorry about the broken account >< ) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (I kind of get it now! Nobody right now! 'S all good!) •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ( Yeah! and Dreamwalking is basically when you put your soul inside someone else's mind, so that's why there's a risk of mortality. okaaaay ) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (That makes sense! Well, I would send you after someone but you can't just attack someone for no-...) •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Red • 3 years ago (Alicia Ghast The above message is for you, but it's even odds as to if you'll even see this. What with notifications being buggy lately.) 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited (I responded... Me and Jasper had a conversation below...) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago (Ah, okay!) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited *she winced and cried out, hugging herself tighter and shaking hard* (You know what I like about having characters who can hear me? I could tell Catt right now exactly how to help her, so if Arty or David, but he's not here yet isn't there, she can help Ally. But I don't wanna.) •Share › Avatar Red Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "trust me i've done this before to a former friend." *she said to catt. then she looked at alicia.* 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ...I'm confused 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Dr. de Lezo • 3 years ago (Me too. I think I might have misunderstood who Luna was talking to. By the way, could I speak with Hen on the main page please? I think it's about time Catt got her head back together.) 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Red • 3 years ago *she barely heard her over the voices, whimpering softly* 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago *Hearing the whimper, Catt turned to search for the owner of the voice. From the sounds of it, the complaint had belonged to a woman who was in need of some help. She adjusted the housecoat she had borrowed, and walked over. Her bare feet made soft thwap noises as they met the floor.* (I don't remember if they've met before. Also it seems Red is joining the scene, so I'm going to respond to them too, and we should continue from there.) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Oh, okay!) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Dreamer had walked in to the kitchen for something to eat, she was as usual, silent when entering the room but she froze when she heard the soft sobbing. Dreamer turned toward her and looked surprised. 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago *the young woman was curled up, shaking from fear and muttering for someone or something to stop* 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago (Sorry Disqus isn't cooperating and isn't loading my notifications) Dreamer knelt beside her and cocked her head. "Are you alright?" She asked. 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (I know, it's happening to a lot of people) *she could hear her over the voices, sobbing weakly* 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "hey" dreamer said nudging her. 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago *she winced and cried out* 1 •Share › Avatar David Hawkingson Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago David walks in looking around confused. he spots Alicia on the floor.. •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast David Hawkingson • 3 years ago (*sighhhh* hold onnn) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "sorry!" Dreamer said. •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago *she sobbed, shaking harder* •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "Calm down, everything will be fine" Dreamer said. •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago *she looked up for a second, then hugged Dreamer tight* h-help-! •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Dreamer blinked surprised. •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago *she buried her face in her chest* h-help... •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "I'll help you the best i can" She said. •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago *she sobbed* get th-them away... •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "who?" Dreamer asked. •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago The C-Creatures! •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • 3 years ago (( *sad Arty noises in the distance* He's hugging her in spirit! )) 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 3 years ago (Awww ;-; she would appreciate it. If she could hear you over the voices. X3) •Share › Avatar The Traveller • 3 years ago ( Soft footsteps echo across the hall- the tiny pitter patter of a child's feet. After what seems like an eternity, a floor length skirt gently swishes against Alicia's head. From above comes a young, but familiar voice. ) Miss...? 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast The Traveller • 3 years ago *The woman winced when the skirt touched her, covering her ears. She whimpered* stop... please...! 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ( She places a tiny hand on hers. ) Miss, are you alright? 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast The Traveller • 3 years ago *she jumped, crying out and whimpering* 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ( The girl kneels down before Alicia, her big brown eyes filled a warm concern. ) Miss, can you hear me? 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast The Traveller • 3 years ago (Nope.) *She cowered, whimpering* p-please...! 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ( Several minutes pass, the girl studying her frightened counterpart. Slowly, she leans forward and wraps her arms around her. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast The Traveller • 3 years ago *She stiffened, then realized it wasn't a Creature. She opened her eyes for a second before wrapping her own arms around the girl, shutting them again and whimpering.* 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ( Her grip tightens and she whispers into Alicia's ear. ) Listen to me. Focus on the sound of my voice and only that. The Creatures can't hurt you, you know why? 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast The Traveller • 3 years ago *She sniffled* Wh-why...? 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Because even nightmares get scared and so long as I'm around, they won't dare hurt my friends. 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast The Traveller • 3 years ago *she looked at her* r-really..? 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ( she pulls back and stares Alicia directly in the eyes. ) Really. 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast The Traveller • 3 years ago *She nodded, sniffling* 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago But you're scared too and that's okay. It's okay to be scared! You're safe and you can feel whatever you need to feel right now. *She's totally pulling the Doctor card right now. Also, I'm so glad Alicia doesn't have Richard's reflexes. I was fully expecting the Traveller to be flung directly into the wall ^ ^' * 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast The Traveller • 3 years ago (Alicia doesn't fight the Creatures anymore...) *she nodded, hugging her tight* 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago * If she had Richard's instincts, she'd fight the people trying to touch her ^^' * ( the girl continues holding Alicia, rocking gently. ) It's okay. Everything is perfectly fine. 1 •Share › − Avatar Alicia Ghast The Traveller • 3 years ago *she listened to her voice and counted the rocking as if it were a beat.* 1... 2... 3... 4... 1... 2.. 3... *she calmed down after a few minutes* 2 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ( When she calms, the girl lets her go. ) Better? •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast The Traveller • 3 years ago *she nodded* thank you... 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy